Kaguya-hime et le clan Uzumaki
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Après le sacrifice de Nagato, Naruto part à la recherche d'une solution à la paix qu'il a promise d'amener au monde. Il trouve des réponses dans le conte de la Princesse Kaguya, le village de Tsuki et les origines de sa famille, le clan Uzumaki... Three-Shot.
1. Première partie

**... Disons que ce Two-Shot (ou Three-Shot, je ne suis pas encore certaine) est un peu ma version de ce que pourrait être la cosmologie de Naruto. Parce que je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas plus développer un personnage comme Kaguya, et par rapport à son nom, j'ai complètement sauté sur l'occasion de la relier au conte originel (dont la version des Studio Ghibli respecte énormément l'original avec quelques petits détails développés) et, aussi, afin d'y ajouter une petite théorie personnelle sur le clan Uzumaki que j'apprécie bien...**

 **Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Non, pas vraiment. Sinon j'aurais fait un parallèle entre Kaguya et celle du conte de la Princesse Kaguya.**

* * *

 **Première partie : L'ermite Rikudô et le conte de la Princesse Kaguya.**

« Merci de m'aider, Shizune-san. Je sais que tu dois être occupée, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment et...

— Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto-san. Cela ne me dérange pas de t'aider, au contraire. »

Bien qu'elle tentait de lui assurer qu'il ne la dérangeait pas, Naruto ne pouvait que se sentir gêner. Il demandait à Shizune de l'aide pour une tâche aussi basique alors qu'elle devait avoir de meilleures choses à faire en ce moment, avec toutes les responsabilités qui lui étaient tombées dessus ces derniers jours...

La destruction de Konoha était une tragédie sans nom, quand bien même il n'y avait pas eu de victimes graves, comme de nombreuses personnes mortes. En fait, c'était pratiquement un miracle – du moins aux yeux des autres nations ninjas qui avaient apprises la nouvelle sur l'anéantissement du village du Pays du Feu – qu'il n'y ait pas eu de blessés.

Ce miracle portait deux noms : Tsunade et Nagato. Tsunade qui avait épuisé tout son chakra pour protéger les siens de la mort de la Répulsion Céleste du Pain Tendô – sur lequel Naruto put le mettre le nom du défunt Yahiko, un acteur principal involontaire de l'Akatsuki – et Nagato qui, plaçant sa foi en Naruto, s'était sacrifié pour faire revenir à la vie tous ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute.

Naruto ne pensait pas cela possible mais, par les récents évènements, il sentait que son esprit et ses convictions avaient encore changé. Désormais, il était encore plus déterminé à amener la paix dans le monde shinobi, pour que plus jamais lui – ou quiconque d'autre – n'ait à assister à des tragédies aussi terribles que de voir ses proches – comme Gaara-kun, Jiraya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei ou Hinata-chan – mourir sans qu'il ne puisse les sauver.

Voilà pourquoi, après la destruction de Konoha, alors que tous travaillaient à rénover leur village bien aimé, Naruto faisait des recherches sur un moyen d'amener la paix. Il se sentait mal à ce propos – à ne rien faire de bien important dans l'immédiat, préférant chercher Shizune dans une des nombreuses tentes disséminées partout pour parler avec elle, alors que ses amis et ses proches œuvraient tant à redresser Konoha – mais il savait aussi que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas inutile – et puis de toute manière, il se consolait en se persuadant que ses clones, qu'il avait envoyé aux quatre coins de ce qui restait du village, aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Certes, il pourrait faire des recherches plus tard. Mais depuis sa confrontation avec Nagato et leur discussion autour de la paix – notamment celle imaginée par leur défunt maitre – il se sentait presser de trouver une solution. D'autant plus qu'il en avait fait la promesse. Et, toujours profondément troublé par tout ce qui s'était passé récemment, il se sentait plus motiver que jamais à la tenir. Il se refusait à la laisser s'étendre sur le long terme, pour finalement être incapable de la réaliser, comme une autre qu'il avait fait, il y avait déjà plus de trois ans – ou était-ce déjà quatre ans ? – de cela, à Sakura...

Un soupir venant de Shizune le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il offrit un sourire compatissant à la jônin épuisée devant lui, qui avait aimablement acceptée de l'aider.

« Désolée Naruto-san, je suis un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps... Qu'as-tu dit que tu cherchais déjà ? demanda Shizune d'un ton las.

— Ce n'est rien, je comprends, Shizune-san. Je cherche des renseignements sur un certain ermite dont Nagato-san m'a parlé.

— Nagato-san ?

— C'est le nom de celui qui était dernière les Pains... Il s'appelait Nagato-san. C'était l'ancien disciple de... de Jiraya-sensei. »

Naruto se tut un instant, ces paroles lui tordant et nouant l'estomac à l'évocation de ces souvenirs – qui étaient, surprenamment, moins douloureux à évoquer en présence de Nagato lui-même, probablement dans le feu de l'action.

Il fut heureux que Shizune n'insiste pas, probablement en remarquant sa réaction. Finalement, Naruto se reprit et continua :

« Nagato-san a évoqué un ermite auquel Jiraya-sensei le comparait parce qu'il possédait aussi le Rinnegan, continua-t-il. C'était un homme qui était considéré comme le sauveur du monde et qui était parvenu à apporter la paix partout. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait l'ermite ri... euh... ridoku ?... arg, je m'en rappelle plus, ttebayo ! »

Il passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, agacé d'avoir oublié un élément si important – qui, pourtant, lors de sa discussion avec Nagato, lui paraissait assez insignifiant. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'oublier ça ! Comment Shizune pouvait-elle l'aider s'il ne se rappelait même plus du nom de celui qu'il cherchait ?

« Naruto-kun, est-ce que par hasard tu parles de l'Ermite Rikudô ?

— C'est... c'est ça ! s'écria aussitôt Naruto, avant de froncer les sourcils. Attends une seconde... tu le connais ?

— De nom, oui. J'ai fait quelques recherches à son sujet, pour Tsunade-sama lorsque nous faisions des informations sur Pain.

— Alors j'ai bien fait de te demander de l'aide ! déclara Naruto en souriant. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Iruka-sensei, comme il est enseignant à l'Académie mais même lui, ça ne lui disait pas grand-chose... Alors, comme c'est Jiraya-sensei qui en a parlé à Nagato-san, je me suis dit que peut-être Tsunade-obaasan en saurait quelque chose elle aussi. Mais comme elle est... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Là où parler de Jiraya lui faisait mal, il savait que la situation de Tsunade n'était pas mieux pour Shizune : avec sa maitresse dans le coma, cela devait aussi être un sujet sensible pour Shizune. En tant qu'élève de Sannin, il ne pouvait que la comprendre et compatir. Lui-même s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la santé de Tsunade...

Il aperçut brièvement Shizune baisser les yeux, perdue dans ses pensées – qui concernait Tsunade, cela ne faisait aucun doute – avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse à son tour et dise :

« L'Ermite Rikudô... Que veux-tu savoir exactement sur lui ?

— Tout ce que tu peux me dire à son sujet. Je crois que Jiraya-sensei a dû m'en parler quelques fois mais... je l'aie toujours d'une oreille distance... avoua Naruto d'un air gêné.

— Eh bien... Bon, comme tu le sais déjà, il était considéré comme le sauveur du monde parce qu'il était parvenu à amener la paix dans le monde. Il est aussi le premier homme à avoir maitrisé, pour ensuite l'enseigner au reste du monde, le ninshû.

— Le ninshû ? répéta Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— La maitrise du chakra. Apparemment, il s'agit plus d'une philosophie visant à réunir les hommes qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs le ninjutsu en est un dérivé, porté sur une utilisation plus physique, en s'en servant comme une arme.

— Attends, ça veut dire que le ninjutsu en est complètement l'opposé ? devina Naruto.

— C'est cela. Personne ne sait exactement comme le ninshû fonctionne mais, selon Jiraya-sama et Tsunade-sama, c'était effectivement la pratique du chakra qui permettait la compréhension et la cohabitation pacifique entre les hommes.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Ça, je ne saurais pas te le dire, désolée...

— Ce n'est pas grave, ttebayo ! C'est déjà vraiment beaucoup. Tu as autre chose concernant cet ermite ?

— Mmh... eh bien, il est apparemment lié à Kaguya-hime mais je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de quelle manière.

— Kaguya-hime ? » répéta Naruto.

Qu'est-ce c'était que ça ? Ni Nagato, ni son maitre, n'avaient mentionné cette princesse. Et pourtant, Naruto sentit que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. L'air perplexe que lui lança Shizune ne fit que lui confirmer cette impression.

« Tu ne connais pas le conte de Kaguya-hime ?

— Cela me dit quelque chose, admit-il.

— C'est un conte assez courant, pourtant... C'est la fille qui a été découverte dans la coupe d'une canne de bambou reluisante.

— Dans une canne de bambou ? C'est bizarre ! Attends une seconde... ah oui, je m'en rappelle maintenant, ttebayo ! »

Oui, il s'en rappelait : c'était un des plus vieux – si ce n'était pas _le_ plus vieux – des contes connus. Il racontait l'histoire d'une fille – appelée Kaguya-hime – qui, découverte comme un minuscule bébé dans un étrange bambou luisant, fut recueillie et adoptée par un coupeur de bambou et sa femme. Par la suite, le coupeur de bambou avait trouvé, en faisant le travail que son nom indiquait, de l'or dans un bambou et était devenu riche.

Kaguya-hime, qui devenait une sublime jeune femme, attira l'attention de cinq richissimes princes qui demandèrent sa main. Elle les piégea en leur demande de leur ramener des présents inexistants, à cause de métaphores exagérés qu'ils lui avaient tous fait – et qui concernaient des trésors tels qu'un bol de pierre utilisé par un Kami lui-même, un joyau précieux d'un dragon, ou encore un tissu sacré qui ne pouvait prendre feu. Bien sûr, ils tentèrent tous – du moins les trois premiers, le quatrième ayant renoncé et le cinquième étant mort – de se jouer d'elle, notamment en apportant des contrefaçons des présents demandés ou en tenant de l'amadouer et la manipuler par de doux mots. Mais tous échouèrent.

Puis un empereur lui-même vient demander la main de la jeune femme, qui refusa. Mais l'empereur ne renonça pas et continua d'insister, ce qui causa le malheur de la princesse qui avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses incessantes demandes, au grand drame de son père qui voulait la marier avec l'empereur – y voyant le meilleur parti possible pour le bonheur de sa fille.

Ainsi, désemparée, elle se rendait chaque soir dehors et observait la lune, pleurante et suppliante pour que cela cesse. Puis un jour, elle annonça à ses parents qu'elle devait partir : elle devait rejoindre les siens, sur la lune, après que ces derniers aient entendu ses appels à l'aide et décidé de la ramener. Elle leur expliqua aussi qu'elle était venue ici après avoir demandé aux siens de la laisser se rendre dans ce monde, souhait qu'ils lui accordèrent, notamment pour qu'elle se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle faisait en voulant découvrir ce monde que, pourtant, tous lui déconseillaient parce que dangereux et nuisible pour elle. C'était une manière de la punir, de lui faire comprendre son erreur, pour qu'elle ne le désire plus.

Sauf que la princesse s'était attachée à ce monde, malgré les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle pouvait en avoir gardé. Pourtant elle acceptait le fait qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle s'était résignée à cela. Mais ses parents adoptifs, qui l'aimaient follement comme si elle était d'eux, ne voulaient pas la voir partir et, à l'entente de sa tristesse à l'idée de devoir s'en aller, ils s'organisèrent pour défendre le palais et empêcher à quiconque d'emmener leur princesse.

Ainsi arriva le jour où Kaguya-hime devait être ramenée sur la lune par les siens. Alors que les gardes, à l'approche des étrangers venus de la lune qui apparurent devant celle-ci sur des nuages, envoyèrent des flèches qui se transformèrent en fleur, presque tous s'endormirent. Sauf les parents adoptifs de Kaguya-hime qui la virent, impuissants, partir en la compagnie des habitants de la lune.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir avec les siens, Kaguya-hime ressentie une forte tristesse à l'idée de quitter ses parents adoptifs et hésita, souhaitant leur dire adieu. À ce moment, on la vêtit d'une étrange robe de plumes, qui lui fit oublier tout souvenir de son passage dans ce monde et Kaguya-hime, ayant perdu ses souvenirs, et donc les sentiments qu'elle aurait pu ressentir en compagnie de ses parents adoptifs et de ceux qui lui étaient chers, partie avec son entourage céleste sur la lune sans un regard en arrière.

C'était un beau conte, bien qu'empli de tristesse et qui – du moins selon Naruto – ne se finissait pas bien, mais vraiment pas, puisque revêtit la princesse d'une robe de plumes qui lui faisait perdre tout souvenir et sentiments envers ses parents adoptifs était une solution horrible pour la forcer, contre son gré, à partir.

« Mais quel rapport avec l'ermite Rikudô ? demanda Naruto, complètement perdu.

— Eh bien... Selon certaines rumeurs, le nom de l'ermite Rikudô serait Ôtsutsuki, expliqua Shizune.

— Ôtsutsuki ? répéta Naruto.

— Oui. Cela signifie Grand Arbre Bambou. Kaguya-hime vient d'un bambou, celui où le coupeur de bambou l'a découvert. De plus, toujours selon des rumeurs, le prénom de l'ermite Rikudô est Hagoromo, qui veut dire...

— Robe de plumes... conclua Naruto en hochant lentement la tête, les pièces du puzzle se rassemblant dans son esprit. C'est sûr que ça fait beaucoup trop de liens pour que ça soit une coïncidence... Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport...

— Moi non plus, admit Shizune en soupirant. D'ailleurs, j'avoue ne pas avoir cherché plus loin. Je sais juste que certains en ont conclu que l'ermite Rikudô serait la réincarnation de Kaguya-hime qui, s'étant souvenue de ses parents, aurait cherché un moyen de revenir dans le monde ses parents adoptifs. Une fois y être parvenue, ayant remarqué les guerres qui y faisaient rage, elle a tenté de trouver une solution pour y mettre fin et protéger le monde qu'elle avait apprise à aimer, et ce grâce à ses pouvoirs en tant qu'habitante de la lune, et donc la maitrise du chakra.

— Tu penses que c'est plausible ?

— Je n'en pense pas beaucoup, en fait... Si tu veux mon avis, l'ermite Rikudô s'est contenté de prendre un prénom et un nom en référence à ce conte. Enfin, à supposer qu'Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki soit vraiment son nom, déjà. Et...

— Shizune-sama ! »

Un ninja apparut dans la tente. Il paraissait paniquer.

« Sakura-senpai réclame votre aide. Apparemment, c'est urgent.

— Bien, j'arrive, déclara l'assistante de Tsunade. Désolée Naruto, mais nous allons en finir là.

— Pas de problème, déclara l'Uzumaki en souriant. Merci de ton aide, Shizune-san. »

Après que la jônin médecin ait quitté la tente, Naruto, n'y trouvant rien à faire, la quitta à son tour, perdu dans ses pensées suite à cette conversation.

Naruto devait admettre que l'hypothèse de Shizune était plausible. Après, il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de vouloir porter un nom pareil juste pour être raccord avec un conte mais il était assez mal placé pour en parler avec son prénom qui était tiré d'un livre de son maitre.

Oui, peut-être que l'explication était aussi simple que ça : l'ermite Rikudô avait choisi un nom et un prénom en rapport avec un personnage célèbre de leur folklore. Mais cette hypothèse, aussi simple et logique soit-elle, était aussi triste : cela faisait qu'il était de retour à la case départ en ce qui concernait des informations sur l'ermite Rikudô. Parce que, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il avait compris, c'était que l'homme célèbre était à l'origine du Ninshû, l'ancêtre de toutes les maitrises de chakra du monde.

Et ensuite ? Plus rien. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi l'ermite Rikudô était le premier à maitriser le chakra, pourquoi il avait voulu l'enseigner au monde pour que la paix règne, d'où il venait... rien d'autre, sauf un prénom et nom peut-être factices. C'était assez décevant à imaginer si l'on partait du principe que son prénom et son nom n'avaient rien de particulier sauf une référence.

Après, il ne savait pas s'il aurait été plus avancé en sachant qu'il avait peut-être un lien avec Kaguya-hime. Ce n'était qu'un conte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y trouver comme indice, dans ce conte ?

Naruto réfléchit. Quel pouvait bien être le lien entre l'ermite Rikudô, sauveur du monde et premier à maitrise le ninshû, et une princesse extra-terrestre venu de la lune ?

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement. Il cligna des yeux et leva les yeux au ciel.

« La lune, hein ? »

Il venait peut-être de trouver une piste. Il allait se rendre à un endroit qu'il avait déjà visité auparavant, durant l'entrainement avec son maitre pendant ses trois ans d'absence : Tsuki, le village caché de la Lune.

Peut-être que ses réponses se trouvaient là-bas.

* * *

 **J'adore écrire le mot « Hime », cela me rappelle sans cesse Mononoke-Hime (le film de Miyazaki), dont je suis une très grande fan (autant du film que de la musique). Quoi, vous vous en moquez ? Bon, d'accord. Eh bien, pour une information plus importante et utile, sachez que, concernant le conte de Kaguya-hime, j'en ai fait un petit mélange entre le conte de base et la version des studios Ghibli (notamment parce que je connais le conte de base par le biais d'internet, mais que je n'en possède aucune version). Bon, ce n'est pas très visible et ça ne change pratiquement rien à l'histoire d'origine, mais voilà, c'était juste pour l'annoncer...**

 **Et concernant le village de Tsuki... Vous devez être confus. Mais pas de crainte, je vais vous faire un bref résumé ! Tsuki est un village qui apparait dans le jeu Naruto Shippuden (eh non, je ne l'ai pas inventé !) : Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3. Les détails sont expliqués dans la partie suivante, mais sachez juste que le personnage de Tsukino et le village de Tsuki sont des évènements du jeu. Évidemment, vous n'avez besoin d'en savoir grand-chose : tout est expliqué dans l'O.S (T.S du coup ?) et de toute manière, j'y change beaucoup d'éléments.**


	2. Deuxième partie

**Et voici la deuxième partie (sur trois parties, du coup) ! Je me suis rendue compte que ce Three-Shot pourrait presque être le prélude à une longue histoire mais... j'avoue que je ne veux pas me lancer dans une histoire longue avec ça. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec _La folle famille des Uzumaki_. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est très plaisant d'écrire cette courte histoire. J'espère juste que ce que je raconte n'est pas trop confus ou embrouillé...**

* * *

 **Deuxième partie : Tsuki, le village caché de la Lune et Shinju, l'Arbre Divin.**

Tous furent surpris en apprenant que Naruto, le sauveur de Konoha, s'en allait. Bien sûr, il s'était hâter de les rassurer – notamment Sakura – en leur expliquant que cela n'était que pour un court moment, probablement l'affaire de quelques jours.

Mais, si son départ était accepté, ses raisons un peu moins. Naruto ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : il semblait normal que tous, en ces temps de misères et de reconstructions, n'aient pas l'esprit à penser à la paix, à un certain ermite Rikudô et une vieux conte d'une femme venue de la lune. Même Shikamaru, en entendant ça, parut perplexe mais il mettait ça sur le compte des bizarreries quotidiennes de Naruto et s'était contenté de soupirer lassement, déclarant à son ami qu'il saurait calmer Sakura et les autres.

Après avoir remercié Shikamaru de son aide, Naruto ne s'était pas attardé dans les ruines de Konoha et, avec le peu d'affaires qu'il emportait pour la route, il avait quitté le village pour se diriger vers le village caché de Tsuki. Selon ses souvenirs, celui-ci se trouvait au nord du Pays du Feu, entre le Pays du Son et le Pays de la Cascade, dont le village caché était celui de Taki. Naruto s'y était déjà rendu, pour une mission ou deux, mais n'en gardait que très peu de souvenirs, de ce Pays de la Cascade, sauf peut-être qu'il se rappelait que s'y trouvait un Jinchûriki.

Mais de toute manière, ce n'était pas dans ce pays qu'il se rendait mais dans le Pays de la Lune et plus particulière dans le village du même nom.

Il y était déjà allé avec Jiraya pour son entrainement de deux ans et y connaissait du monde, qui pourrait l'aider à en savoir plus sur l'ermite Rikudô et son lien avec le conte de Kaguya-hime.

Mais il avait oublié à quel point le voyage était long. Ce ne fut qu'à son arrivée, après deux jours à se rendre à toute allure à ce village, qu'il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre un peu plus son temps. Mais bon, le mal était fait et, surtout, il était arrivé.

Tsuki, un humble et modeste village caché ninja, loin d'égaler d'autres comme Konoha (enfin, du temps où Konoha n'était pas fait de ruines...), Suna, Kiri, Kumo ou Iwa. Au cœur de la forêt, placé au sommet d'une montagne, Tsuki ressemblait plus à un village d'arrêt pour les pèlerinages auprès des temples divins, où l'on rendait grâce aux Kami, qu'autre chose. C'était pratiquement une hyperbole de parler de village ninja.

Pourtant, dans ce village si méconnu, se trouvaient des techniques héréditaires uniques au monde, notamment dans l'art très prisé des sceaux, le Fûinjutsu. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs pratiqué avec une grande maitrise par les dirigeants de ce village, que Jiraya connaissaient et voulaient que Naruto rencontre pour apprendre à leurs côtés.

Lors de son passage, Naruto s'était lié d'amitié avec l'héritière du dirigeant du village et c'était elle qu'il voulait rencontrer en revenant ici.

En espérant que les habitants de Tsuki se rappellent de lui, histoire qu'il n'ait pas trop l'air bête en débarquant joyeusement chez eux...

Heureusement, ses craintes infondées ne durèrent pas très longtemps lorsqu'il se présenta aux portes du village de Tsuki.

« Ohayô ! Vous ne rappelez sans doute pas de moi mais je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'étais venu ici, y'a quelques années lors d'un entrainement avec un vieil ermite pervers que votre chef connaissait. Je suis venu voir sa fille ! Tsuki... oups, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Tsukido ? Euh non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est...

— Naruto Uzumaki ! s'écria soudainement un des gardes en souriant. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici ! Tsukino-sama nous a ordonné de vous conduire jusqu'à elle si jamais vous reveniez ici.

— Ah oui, voilà, Tsukino-chan ! sourit Naruto, heureux de se rappeler du nom de la jeune fille. Vous pouvez me menez à elle ? Cela fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu, et du coup j'ai un peu oublié où elle habite...

— Bien sûr, Naruto-sama. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Alors que le garde lui montra la voie, Naruto se retrouva à admirer le village de Tsuki. Il était surpris en voyant la hauteur des arbres qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait oublié à quel point ils étaient imposant, surtout l'un d'entre eux à la forme d'étrange : sans aucune branche ni feuille, il s'agissait juste d'un long tronc qui s'amincissait à mesure qu'il s'élevait dans le ciel et qui finissait par une étrange fleur – rappelant une fleur de lotus fermée. Naruto l'avait remarqué lors de son premier séjour ici mais ne s'en rappelait que maintenant, en revoyant l'étrange arbre.

« Naruto-sama, vous venez ?

— Hein ? H-hai, j'arrive ! »

Quel étrange arbre, tout de même...

.

« Ohayô, Tsukino-chan !

— N-Naruto-otōto ?

— Le seul et l'unique ! »

Naruto se réjouit en voyant l'air surpris de la dirigeante du village caché de Tsuki alors que celle-ci remplissait ses obligations, dans un bureau semblable à celui de l'Hokage.

Alors qu'elle se leva pour venir l'enlacer, il put voir qu'en deux ans, surprenamment, Tsukino n'avait pas changé : toujours avec ses longs cheveux blancs comme la neige, son teint légèrement bronzé, ses yeux verts si doux, vêtue d'un kimono bleu et noir. Oui, en deux ans, Tsukino n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Tsukino en l'examinant de haut en bas. Tiens, tu as l'air fatigué.

— Le voyage a été rude, avoua Naruto en haussant les épaules. Mais je devais venir le plus rapidement possible ici. »

Tsukino fronça les sourcils, toute trace de joie disparue, laissant place à l'inquiétude.

« Tu m'inquiètes, Naruto-otōto. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je... c'est une longue histoire. »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui en dire plus, elle tourna la tête vers la porte, avant de retourner à lui.

« Jiraya-sama ne t'a pas accompagné ?

— Euh... là encore, c'est un longue histoire, ttebayo... »

C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à lui raconter, sans entrer dans les détails – parce que cela serait trop long et compliqué à comprendre –, ce qui lui était arrivé au cours des dernières années. Comment il s'était fait un devoir d'arrêter une organisation criminelle du nom d'Akatsuki, la mort de Jiraya aux mains des Pains, la destruction de Konoha, sa rencontre avec le premier disciple de son maitre et sa promesse à Nagato de trouver une solution pour amener la paix.

C'était un long récit, dans lequel il s'interrompait souvent, s'efforçant à calmer sa peine et sa tristesse pour ne pas que sa voix se mette à trembler et que ses plaies ne se rouvrent pas, alors qu'elles étaient encore fraiches et en cours de guérison.

Il fut heureux que Tsukino ne l'interrompe jamais, se contentant de paraitre de plus en plus choquée à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit.

Lorsqu'il finit, sur le sacrifice de Nagato pour ressusciter ceux qu'il avait tué, il se tenait devant Tsukino, qui s'était assise sur son bureau, les yeux écarquillés, représentant parfaitement bien sa stupéfaction par rapport à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Je... Naruto-otōto, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire.

— Ne t'en fais pas Tsukino-chan, je comprends.

— Comment puis-je t'aider ? demanda la jeune dirigeante. Tu as dit que tu devais venir ici le plus vite possible. Je suppose donc que cela doit être important, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment à ton village...

— Oui, je suis venu ici pour en savoir plus à propos d'une vieille légende. Et je me disais, par le nom de ton village, que peut-être tu en saurais quelque chose.

— Quelle légende ?

— Celle de l'ermite Rikudô et du lien qu'il pourrait avoir avec la Kaguya-hime dans le conte du coupeur de bambou. »

Il vit une lueur de compréhension dans le regard de Tsukino à l'instant où il évoqua l'ermite Rikudô et Kaguya-hime, comme si elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait.

« Cela te dit quelque chose, Tsukino-chan ?... Tsukino-chan ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. En fait, elle ne le regardait même plus, les yeux rivés au-delà de l'épaule de Naruto, vers un lieu ou un souvenir qu'il ne pouvait voir.

« Naruto-otōto, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Jiraya-sama m'en a fait garder le secret aussi longtemps que possible, mais je pense que maintenant...

— De quoi parles-tu, Tsukino-chan ?

— Viens, tu comprendras. »

Perplexe, Naruto suivit Tsukino, qui se rapprocha du balcon relié à son bureau. Il la rejoignit dehors, observant le village de Tsuki au plus près de la nature et de l'immense forêt verdoyante.

« Naruto-otōto, tu vois cet arbre-là ? »

Oui, il le reconnaissait : l'immense arbre qu'il avait vu en arrivant, dépassant tous les autres de nombreuses têtes, sans branche ni feuilles, avec uniquement une fleur à son bout.

« Hai. C'est un arbre vraiment bizarre ! s'exclama Naruto. C'est possible, une forme comme ça ?

— Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment un arbre.

— Quoi ?

— Si tu fais attention – mais il faut généralement en être plus près pour le remarquer – ce n'est pas un arbre mais de la pierre. »

Naruto sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

« C'est un rocher ce truc, ttebayo ? »

Comment c'était possible ? Les rochers aussi faisaient comme les arbres et prenaient des formes particulières ? Il croyait que les rochers ça ne poussait pas ! Ou alors, il fallait vraiment qu'on lui explique qui était la personne qui était parvenu à tailler la roc jusqu'au sommet de cette fleur, et pourquoi il avait fait une forme aussi particulière pour une statue en pierre...

« Me dis pas que quelqu'un l'a taillé... marmonna Naruto. Je ne le croyais pas.

— Eh bien tu fais bien de ne pas y croire, parce que personne n'y a jamais touché, à ce rocher. »

Cela, Naruto y croyait encore moins. Il ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en érosion ou changement des rochers, mais ça l'étonnerait qu'un rocher puisse prendre cette forme tout seul.

« Comment c'est possible ? demanda Naruto.

— C'est une longue histoire. »

Naruto eut presque envie de rire : Tsukino utilisait les mêmes termes que lui à présent ? Il espérait que son histoire à elle soit moins dramatique que la sienne.

« Cela concernant l'ermite Rikudô, je suppose ? devina l'Uzumaki.

— En effet. Je vais te raconter en chemin.

— En chemin ? Où allons-nous ?

— Au pied de l'Arbre Divin. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. L'Arbre Divin ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce gros cailloux en forme d'arbre bizarre, parce que sinon son nom était bien exagéré par rapport à ce que c'était en réalité.

Alors, perplexe et curieux, il suivit Tsukino alors qu'ils quittèrent son bureau et se rendirent dans les rues du village de Tsuki, se déplaçant sans gêne par l'absence de foule : Tsuki était un petit village et, de plus, ce n'était pas une des heures où tous se rendaient dans les rues pour rentrer chez eux ou aller manger quelque part. Ainsi, ils purent discuter en paix.

« Je suppose que tu connais le conte de Kaguya-hime, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Tsukino.

— Hai.

— Et sais-tu les rumeurs concernant Kaguya-hime et l'ermite Rikudô ?

— Euh... certaines, que j'ai apprises récemment, déclara l'Uzumaki. Je sais que beaucoup pensent que l'ermite Rikudô est une sorte de réincarnation de Kaguya-hime qui voulait revenir dans le monde où étaient ses parents adoptifs. Quant à Shizune-san – c'est elle qui m'a parlé de l'ermite Rikudô – elle croit que l'ermite Rikudô a juste emprunté un prénom et un nom en référence au conte.

— Et toi, as-tu un avis à ce sujet ?

— Pas vraiment... c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici. La lune semble être au cœur de tout ça et je me suis dit que peut-être vous en sauriez quelque chose, ici.

— Nous avons, je dirais, notre propre version des faits également. Mais, contrairement à ce que tu penses, cela n'est pas connu de tout le village, du moins pas l'intégralité. Juste de quelques personnes.

— De quelques personnes ? Cela doit rester secret ?

— En partie, oui. Notamment un élément qui te concerne directement. »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Quelque chose du village de Tsuki le concernait ? Il était lié à un conte et une légende, lui ? Depuis quand ? La seule dont il savait être lié était celle de Naruto, le héros du livre de son défunt maitre et dont il avait hérité le nom.

« De quoi parles-tu, Tsukino-chan ?

— C'est... compliqué, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu comprendras. En attendant, je pense que tu veux savoir quel est le lien entre l'ermite Rikudô et Kaguya-hime, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh... Hai ? je suppose ?

— Ha, ha, je prends ça pour un oui, sourit Tsukino. Alors, par où commencer ? Mmh... Tu connais la fin du conte ?

— Avec la princesse qui retourne sur la lune après avoir été vêtu de sa robe de plumes qui lui faisait tout oublier ?

— Oui, tu connais la fin. Eh bien, chez nous, au village caché de Tsuki, nous pensons, comme beaucoup, que Kaguya-hime est revenu ici. Mais contrairement à d'autres, nous ne pensons pas qu'elle fit cela en se réincarnant sous la forme de l'ermite Rikudô. Dans nos idées, cela est tout à fait différent.

— De quel manière ?

— Ne soit pas si impatient, je vais te conter le récit que nous transmettons ici.

« Kaguya-hime, de retour sur la lune avec les siens, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de quelques souvenirs de ses instants dans le monde où vivaient ses parents adoptifs. La robe de plumes dont elle était vêtue ne parvenait pas entièrement à la séparer de ses émotions et souvenirs humains. Elle fredonnait régulièrement une comptine pour enfant que lui chantait sa mère adoptive.

Plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments refaisaient surface alors que son entourage céleste pensait qu'en étant refouler, ils finiraient par disparaitre et ne s'en préoccupaient pas. Et puis, un beau jour, Kaguya-hime, admirant tristement de loin le monde de ses parents adoptifs comme, auparavant, elle admirait la lune d'où elle venait avec nostalgie et mélancolie, prit la décision de retourner là où son cœur demeurait : dans son monde adoptif.

Elle est donc parvenue à partir, emportant avec elle une pousse d'Arbre Divin, appelé Shinju, qui était cultivé par son peuple et leur permettait de vivre lorsque l'on en mangeait le fruit, appelé Fruit de Chakra. Le voyage qu'elle entreprit jusqu'au monde de ses parents fut très long et épuisa toute son énergie vitale, le chakra.

Dès son arrivée dans le monde dans lequel elle était apparue, dans une coupe de pousse de bambou, elle fut recueillie par un peuple – le Pays de So – qui avait remarqué son arrivée et, comme si elle était une étoile filante tombée du ciel, ils considérèrent son apparition comme un présage divin. Elle fut menée à leur empereur, Tenji, à qui Kaguya-hime expliqua sa venue ici : elle désirait retrouver ses parents adoptifs. Mais lorsqu'elle se présenta, elle apprit une terrible nouvelle : ses parents, comme le monde qu'elle connaissait, étaient mort depuis de nombreuses décennies et son nom lui-même, Kaguya-hime, était devenue une légende.

Kaguya-hime, n'ayant plus d'objectif et ayant perdu une grande partie de son chakra, accepta la proposition de Tenji de rester au Pays de So le temps que l'Arbre Divin pousse, où il lui fut attribué une servante du nom d'Aino. Le dirigeant du pays profita de la présence de la femme considérée comme une déesse pour lui tenir compagnie et gagner sa confiance. Ils se rapprochèrent beaucoup. Tenji tenta même de lui faire la cour mais Kaguya-hime, qui se souvenait de l'empereur qui avait tenté de la séduire et de faire d'elle une de ses nombreuses épouses lors de son dernier séjour dans ce monde, repoussa ses avances. À sa grande surprise, Tenji n'insista pas et accepta le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Il continua de la voir, lui parlant et de ses rêves et ses espoirs concernant une paix possible avec leur voisin contre lequel leur pays était en guerre, le Pays de Ka. Plus elle l'entendait et le côtoyait, plus Kaguya-hime se trouvait impressionnée par cet empereur si différent de tous les dirigeants qu'elle avait connu et finit par l'aimer et tomba amoureuse.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, mais ce paisible bonheur ne pouvait durer. L'empereur du Pays de Ka, qui avait entendu parler d'un Kami habitant dans le palais de l'empereur voisin, décida de faire enlever Kaguya-hime. Mais cet enlèvement échoua lorsque Kaguya-hime, par réflexe et ignorante des faiblesses humaines, tua ses kidnappeurs alors que ceux-ci s'apprêtaient à tuer sa servante, Aino, qui s'était interposée pour protéger sa maitresse.

L'Empereur du Pays de Ka réclama Kaguya-hime en dédommagement à toutes les morts qu'elle avait causé, sinon il attaquerait le Pays de So jusqu'à sa destruction. Tenji refusa de la livrer et informa son amour du risque qu'elle courait. Il la fit donc s'enfuir discrètement du palais, en compagnie d'Aino, afin qu'elles se rendent à l'Arbre Divin, où la pousse avait grandi au fil du temps à grande allure, là où Kaguya-hime fut trouvée auparavant, et probablement là où elle retrouverait ses pleins pouvoirs en mangeant un Fruit de Chakra et saurait s'enfuir, retournant d'où elle venait.

Mais en pleine nuit, alors que Kaguya-hime et sa servante fuyaient, elles furent attaquées par des soldats du Pays de Ka. Kaguya-hime, toujours affaiblie, était menacée de mourir ou d'être capturée. La fin était proche pour l'étrangère venue de la lune. Ce fut sans compter sur le sacrifice de sa servante qui, tel un bouclier humain, se plaça sur la trajectoire des flèches meurtrières qui se dirigeaient vers Kaguya-hime.

Avant de mourir, elle fit des aveux à sa maitresse : pendant tout ce temps, elle fut à son service selon les ordres de l'Empereur Tenji qui désirait s'emparer des pouvoirs de cette divinité venue d'ailleurs pour vaincre leur pays voisin. Mais, suite à l'enlèvement raté organisé par le Pays de Ka, il avait pris la décision de feindre une attaque ennemie contre Kaguya-hime pour que celle-ci se mette à haïr le Pays de Ka et décide de rallier ses pouvoirs au Pays de So, puisque à chaque fois qu'il lui avait demandé de se joindre à eux, Kaguya-hime avait refusé, prétextant qu'elle ne mettrait pas ses pouvoirs au service de quiconque en ce monde. Et, dans l'hypothèse où elle meurt contre les soldats déguisés du Pays de So, il aurait envoyé le corps de Kaguya-hime – en s'étant d'abord assuré qu'il ne pourrait lui être utile – à l'empereur voisin en gage d'une paix entre leurs deux pays.

Mais Aino, qui avait appris à fréquenter cette étrange princesse aux émotions et expressions si particulières, ne put se résoudre, au dernier instant, à la laisser mourir et, dans un dernier élan de compassion, s'était sacrifiée pour cette femme qui était au cœur de sombres machinations et manipulations sans en être responsable. Elle demanda, dans un dernier souffle, à la princesse de lui pardonner et mourut avant de savoir si Kaguya-hime lui pardonnait, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de ne pas avoir suivi jusqu'au bout les ordres de son empereur et acceptant que la princesse la haïsse pour cette trahison.

À cet instant, la princesse céleste qui n'avait jamais connu que quelques sentiments humains, en rajouta un de plus sur sa liste : la haine. Une haine aux pouvoirs dévastateurs où, dans un accès de rage et de colère, elle libéra tout son chakra pour assouvir sa vengeance contre les assassins d'Aino. Cette nuit-là, Kaguya-hime comprit pourquoi les siens la gardait éloigner des sentiments humains : ceux-ci étaient dangereux. Alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort, sans une once de chakra en elle, elle trouva la foi et le courage d'arriver au pied de l'Arbre Divin. Shinju, qui la reconnue comme une habitante de la lune, se pencha et tendit vers elle le Fruit de Chakra, qu'elle mangea.

Aussitôt régénérée et pourvue d'étonnants pouvoirs, Kaguya-hime activa un pouvoir unique au monde par un étrange troisième œil rouge, issue de ses sentiments et ressentis depuis qu'elle vivait dans ce monde : un genjutsu du nom de Tsukuyomi Infini – les Arcanes Lunaires Infinis –, qui plongeait tout le monde, par le biais du contrôle des racines de l'Arbre Divin, dans un sommeil permanent, dans des rubans de bois qui les recouvraient entièrement. Elle s'en servit pour emprisonner les derniers rescapés des soldats du Pays du So qu'elle n'avait pas assassiné suite à la mort d'Aino, notamment son amant Tenji.

À partir de ce jour-là, Kaguya-hime détenue une puissance inégalable par le contrôle de l'Arbre Divin puisqu'à l'aide de son contrôle et des Arcanes Lunaires Infinis, en plus de pouvoir plonger ses adversaires dans un sommeil éternel, en les emprisonnant dans les racines de Shinju, elle pouvait puiser dans leur énergie vitale qui, en traversant Shinju, se transformait en énergie de chakra que Kaguya-hime puisait, lui permettant de se régénérer sans arrêt.

Mais Kaguya-hime s'enorgueillit, de cette puissance, et pensa détenir en elle le pouvoir de contrôler le monde entier, de le dicter, au-delà de ses objectifs de paix initiaux qu'elle avait acquises de Tenji. La tyrannie et la dictature commencèrent à se faire et personne n'y pouvait rien, incapable de se lever contre la princesse venue de la lune aux pouvoirs divins.

Sauf deux humains assez particuliers : ses fils. Issus de sa relation avec Tenji, ses fils Hagoromo et Hamura, qui prirent le nom de clan Ôtsutsuki, choisit par Kaguya-hime elle-même en souvenir de ses défunts parents adoptifs, étaient dotés des pouvoirs de leur mère. Tous deux maitrisaient le chakra, une énergie qui, sous l'influence de l'Arbre Divin qui aspirait l'énergie vitale pour la convertir en chakra, se propageait dans le monde.

Ils découvrirent les véritables agissements de leur mère concernant sa régénération de chakra par le sacrifice de l'énergie vitale d'humains qui s'opposaient à elle et qu'elle plongeait dans un sommeil éternelle.

Ils décidèrent donc d'arrêter leur mère mais celle-ci, outrée du comportement de ses enfants, les affrontèrent. Pour cela, elle fit appel à Shinju – à qui elle promit le chakra de ses fils –, auquel elle lia son chakra et ses pouvoirs pour finalement, avec l'Arbre Divin, prendre une forme physique, sous un immense et hideux monstre à dix queues qui fut baptisé Jûbi.

Mais Hagoromo et Hamura, après des mois d'affrontement contre le Bijû, parvinrent à le vaincre, non pas en le tuant – puisqu'il était immortel, par le chakra qu'il puisait dans le monde – mais en le scellant, séparant ainsi l'esprit de leur mère de l'Arbre Divin. Hagoromo fut celui qui se changea de garder la moitié Yin de Jûbi, donc l'Arbre Divin, en lui tandis que son frère Hamura se chargea de la moitié Yang de Jûbi, leur mère.

L'existence de Kaguya-hime en ce monde venait de prendre fin. Pour que jamais le monde n'oublie le danger que représentait le désir de puissance, une réplique de l'Arbre Divin fut créée et précieusement gardée par un peuple qui avait le devoir de rappeler au monde, au cas où celui-ci se mettrait à sombrer de nouveau, le devoir de chacun de ne pas s'approprier de pouvoir divin sous risque de perdre la raison et toute trace d'humanité.

Ce peuple, c'est celui de Tsuki. Le nôtre. »

Naruto était sans voix à la fin de ce récit. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte, tellement absorbé par ce que lui contait Tsukino, qu'ils étaient arrivés au pied de l'étrange arbre en roc du village.

En observant le gigantesque arbre factice – dont regarder le sommet lui donnait une sensation de vertige –, une idée lui vient à l'esprit.

« Tsukino-chan ?

— Oui, Naruto-otōto ?

— Est-ce que par pure hasard, ce truc c'est la réplique de l'Arbre Divin ? »

Le sourire que lui offrit Tsukino le lui confirma sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de parler.

« C'est cela, répondit-elle. Tout ce que je viens de te raconter est le conte que tous les habitants d'ici connaissent.

— Eh ben, vous avez bonne mémoire. Moi je ne m'en serais pas rappeler, ttebayo !... Ah mais attends, je croyais que tu avais parlé de quelque chose qui devait rester secret et que peu de personnes connaissaient ? Ce n'était pas ce conte ?

— Ce n'était pas ce conte, du moins pas encore, déclara Tsukino, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à la confusion de Naruto. Naruto-otōto, te rappelles-tu que j'ai dit qu'une partie te concernait ?

— Euh, je crois... hai ?

— Eh bien, c'est à partir de là que le reste du conte est gardé secret. Seule une poignée de personnes, dont les dirigeants de Tsuki, et feu Jiraya-sama, a connaissance de cette dernière partie.

— Et je peux le savoir moi, tu es sûre ? »

Tsukino ria doucement.

« Évidemment que tu peux le savoir. Elle te concerne. »

Tsukino entama le reste de son récit sous le regard nerveux de Naruto, qui avait l'impression d'entendre un secret extrêmement important qui ne devrait pas être dit en sa présence.

« Suite à la disparition de Jûbi, les frères empruntèrent deux voies différentes. Hamura était convaincu qu'en tant que fils d'une parente du peuple de la lune, il fallait qu'ils retournent chez eux tandis qu'Hagoromo défendait leur naissance en ce monde et voulait offrir le chakra à tous les peuples pour que ceux-ci puissent parvenir à des paix durables. Finalement les deux frères se séparèrent, chacun suivant ses idées. Hamura parvient, grâce à sa maitrise du chakra, à se rendre sur la lune tandis qu'Hagoromo se mit à parcourir le monde pour transmettre son enseignement sur le chakra.

Ce ne fut que des décennies plus tard, alors qu'il se mourrait, qu'Hamura, revenu chez ses ancêtres célestes où il avait, tout comme sa mère avant lui, perdu ses souvenirs de sa vie dans le monde humain et également toute émotion qui pouvait avoir ressenti grâce à la robe de plumes, eut un dernier sentiment envers sa mère qu'il avait scellé. Faisant preuve d'une dernière once d'humanité, il décida de la pardonner pour ses crimes, et de la ramener dans leur monde, sans ses pouvoirs – dont l'utilisation de son chakra – et en héritage de qui elle était, uniquement ses Dôjutsu.

De retour dans le monde de ses parents adoptifs, la princesse, par l'absence d'émotions qu'elle avait vécue pendant des décennies lorsqu'elle fut gardée par son fils, décida, par remords et regrets, de se repentir de ses crimes.

Ne pouvant – ni ne désirant – retourner sur la lune, elle partit à la recherche de son fils Hagoromo, déjà connu dans le monde sous le nom de Sage des Six Chemins, l'ermite Rikudô. Mais elle apprit la mort de celui-ci tandis que ses deux fils, Inra et Asura – les petits-enfants de Kaguya-hime – étaient en conflit suite à la dernière décision de leur père qui préféra privilégier son cadet, qui croyait que l'amour était nécessaire pour apporter la paix, et en fit son successeur.

Kaguya-hime apprit aussi que son fils, le premier jinchûriki de Jûbi, avait divisé le monstre en neuf immenses créatures géantes qui parsemèrent le monde. Craignant qu'Inra ou Asura désirent s'en servir dans une lutte de pouvoir, elle tâcha de réunir des hommes et femmes d'exceptions qui maitrisaient le ninshû et à qui elle transmit le seul enseignement qu'elle pouvait : le Fûinjutsu, l'art des sceaux. À eux tous, elle leur transmit son souhait : qu'ils deviennent les gardiens des Bijû, pour que jamais ceux-ci ne soient utilisés pour de mauvais desseins.

Elle leur offrir, en gage de confiance et d'assurance pour qu'ils ne brisent jamais la promesse de garder les Bijû, des caractéristiques uniques : des cheveux rouges écarlates, de la même couleur que son Rinne Sharingan, qui permettait de les distinguer sans problème et les réunis dans un même clan. Un clan aux techniques uniques aux mondes et redoutées de tous. »

Tsukino se tut, à la grande surprise de Naruto qui, en entendant cette fin, ne désirait qu'une chose : savoir le nom de ce clan.

« Tsukino-chan, quel était le nom de ce clan ? demanda Naruto.

— Cela, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, Naruto-otōto. Quelqu'un d'autre est plus apte à t'en parler. »

Avant que Naruto ne puisse demander qui, Tsukino s'approcha de la réplique de l'Arbre Divin et posa sa main sur le tronc d'arbre en pierre. À la grande surprise de Naruto, un étrange sceau qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là – car de la même couleur que la pierre – se mit à briller de bleu et son centre s'ouvrit en deux, révélant un passage pour pénétrer dans le tronc d'arbre.

Naruto se mit à avoir peur.

« Tsukino-chan, ne me dit pas que je vais devoir...

— Naruto-otōto, entre.

— ... C'est bien ce que je craignais, ttebayo... »

Ce fut en trainant des pieds d'un air réticent que Naruto entra à l'intérieur du tronc d'arbre. Il remarqua, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, que Tsukino ne le suivait pas.

« Eh, Tsukino-chan, cet endroit est bizarre... T'es sûre que ça ne va pas s'effondrer sur moi ?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Mouais... Sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as demandé d'entrer là-dedans ?

— Tu comprendras. Pour le moment, contente-toi de suivre mes indications. Assieds-toi au milieu. »

Naruto soupira mais s'exécuta. Il se plaça au centre du tronc – du moins ce qu'il pensait être le centre, puisqu'il faisait extrêmement sombre à l'intérieur – et s'assit en tailleur, les jambes croisées.

« C'est fait ! déclara-t-il.

— Bien. Maintenant ferme les yeux et concentre-toi, comme si tu méditais. »

Naruto grimaça. Il ne voyait vraiment pas où cela allait le mener mais bon...

Il fit comme lorsqu'il préparait le mode ermite et ferma les yeux, plaçant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et se concentrant sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il entendit soudainement les portes se refermer derrière lui et s'exclama :

« Eh, Tsukino-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Ne panique pas, Naruto-otōto, c'est normal. Concentre-toi. »

Naruto grommela mais retourna à sa méditation. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet aux alentours : venaient d'apparaitre de nombreux sceaux bleus animés de chakra sur toute la paroi intérieure du tronc d'arbre. Cela l'inquiétait : il avait l'impression d'être rentré dans un traquenard et que, soudainement, tous ces sceaux allaient exploser comme des parchemins.

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Tsukino-chan... »

Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, se concentrant autant que possible.

Il visualisa les alentours et aussitôt comme sous l'effet du mode ermite, le monde lui apparut de manière différente, plus proche de chaque énergie qui parsemait le monde. Il n'avait plus besoin de voir les sceaux de chakra bleu pour les ressentir, ou de voir Tsukino pour comprendre qu'en ce moment, elle-même se concentrait, à l'extérieur, à disséminer son chakra dans les sceaux de l'arbre. Il ignorait ce qu'elle faisait exactement, mais c'était elle qui était à l'origine de l'activation de tous ces sceaux.

Et puis, soudainement, tout cela disparu. Il ne sentit plus les sceaux, plus le chakra de Tsukino, plus l'énergie vitale de toute chose qui l'entourait. Plus rien.

Sauf pour une exception, qui se trouvait à proximité. Par son chakra, il pouvait dire que c'était un humain, ou plutôt une humaine et, il ne saurait pas l'expliquer, mais il sentait que ce chakra lui était familier.

Curieux, Naruto arrêta de suivre les ordres de Tsukino et quitta sa méditation en ouvrant les yeux. La première chose qui le frappa fut les alentours.

Il ne se trouvait plus dans l'intérieur du tronc d'arbre mais dans un endroit qu'il ne pourrait nommer, bien plus lumineux, comme si le soleil venait de s'éparpiller et de prendre une forme liquide et vaporeuse et continuait pourtant de briller de mille feux.

Il se sentait bien, ici.

« Na... Naruto ? »

L'Uzumaki cligna des yeux et se retourna.

Devant lui se tenait quelqu'un. Une femme, aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux gris, vêtue d'une robe verte et blanche, et qui l'observait tendrement.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais Naruto eut envie de pleurer. Non pas de tristesse, mais de joie. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit, comme la douce chaleur d'un feu de cheminé.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

« Qu... Qui êtes-vous ? »

* * *

 **... Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point j'ai été prise dans l'écriture du récit de Tsukino. J'en avais complètement oublié où je devais m'arrêter, tellement j'appréciais l'écrire ! Mais je devais m'arrêter là, parce que ce n'est pas encore fini et, qu'à ce rythme-là, j'allais donner bien trop d'éléments dans cette partie. Surtout que cette partie est vraiment longue... J'annonce déjà : la prochaine ne fera pas une telle taille, enfin j'espère...**


	3. Troisième partie

**Et voici finalement la troisième et dernière partie, où apparait enfin l'autre partie du titre ! (Oui parce que le clan Uzumaki, à part Naruto, on ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu, pas vrai ?) La bonne nouvelle, c'est que cette partie est moins longue que la première (enfin, à quelques centaines de mots près, hein). La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle est quand même plus longue que prévu... Mais bon, je suppose qu'à part moi, ça ne dérange personne, pas vrai ? Je vous comprends.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ce Three-Shot vous plaira jusqu'au bout et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Troisième partie : Kushina et le devoir du clan Uzumaki.**

« Qu... Qui êtes-vous ? »

À peine ces mots franchirent la bouche de Naruto que la femme devant lui le surpris en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot.

Naruto grimaça. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Se connaissaient-ils et était-elle blessée qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'elle ?

Ses questionnements paniqués et sans réponse furent interrompus lorsqu'il se sentit soudainement enlacer.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant des mèches rouges virevolter devant lui tandis que la femme venait de l'embrasser fortement sans hésitation.

Il sentit son cœur louper un battement : jamais personne ne l'avait enlacé d'une manière si chaleureusement et, instinctivement, il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre la pareille en l'enlaçant à son tour. Il frissonna involontairement en la serrant dans ses bras : il n'avait jamais enlacé quelqu'un de sa vie. C'était étrange comme sensation, douloureuse et pourtant si agréable.

Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pourquoi se trouvait-il soudainement si vulnérable ? Certes, Naruto n'était pas du genre à ne jamais verser de larmes, mais il ne s'était jamais défini comme un pleurnichard. Alors pourquoi le simple fait d'enlacer cette femme, ce contact entre eux, lui donnait envie de pleurer et de resserrer son emprise sur elle comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne se retire brusquement et disparaisse ?

Pourquoi se sentait-il comme un gosse orphelin qui venait de recevoir de l'amour sincère de la part de quelqu'un ? Il ne devrait plus se sentir comme cet enfant qui fut seul pendant des années, haï de tous et ne désirant qu'un peu d'attention. Il n'était plus cet enfant.

Désormais, il était Naruto Uzumaki, le raté qui prouvait à tous qu'il réussirait dans son rêve de devenir Hokage. Celui qui avait acquis des techniques incroyables, maitriser parfaitement le mode ermite, portait le nom du héros du livre de son maitre, un des trois Sannins légendaires, et celui qui avait sauvé Konoha de Pain et fut acclamé par tous !

Pourquoi voulait-il pleurer parce qu'une inconnue lui souriait doucement et l'enlaçait ?

Il ne fut certain que d'une chose : il n'était pas le seul à vouloir pleurer. Il sentait la femme qui l'enlaçait frissonner elle aussi.

Il compatit.

« Naruto... tu as tellement grandi... »

Naruto cligna des yeux. Elle venait de répéter son prénom. Comment le connaissait-il ?

À contrecœur il s'éloigna un peu d'elle, sans pourtant la lâcher, et lui fit face. Il se força à ne pas se concentrer sur le regard attendrissant de la femme – qui lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer – et, d'une voix qui malheureusement fut chancelante d'émotions, demanda :

« V-vous me connaissez ? »

Pour toute réponse, la femme aux cheveux rouges posa une main sur son visage, souriant tendrement.

« Évidemment que je te connais, Naruto. Comment pourrais-je ne pas connaitre mon fils, ttebane ?

— Votre... ? »

Les mots que Naruto désirait dire s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Non, ce n'était pas possible.

Il se sentit frissonner.

Était-ce de la peur ou de l'exaltation ? Non, c'était plus fort que ça. C'était une émotion bien plus vive.

C'était comme lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Yondaime Hokage, son père...

C'était de la joie. Une joie immense alors qu'il contempla la femme devant lui, sa mère. Kushina Uzumaki.

Ils ne se ressemblaient pas. En la regardant, Naruto se rendait bien compte qu'il avait bien plus hérité des traits physiques de son père, avec ses cheveux blonds hérissés et ses yeux bleus clairs.

Pourtant il ressentait une nostalgie indescriptible en regardant cette femme – sa mère – et ses longs cheveux rouges soyeux. Par un simple sourire, elle parvenait à lui faire ressentir les plus belles émotions du monde.

Cette femme pourrait mentir et prétendre être sa mère sans que cela ne soit le cas.

Mais Naruto sut, par un simple regard, qu'elle était sa mère. Parce qu'il était son fils. Et qu'importe qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré, il ressentait au plus profond de son être cet amour incommensurable envers celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

Il se sentait d'ailleurs soulager. Tout comme son père, sa mère l'aimait. Cela se voyait. Il était aimé par ses parents.

Alors, ne trouvant les mots pour déclarer ce qu'il désirait, il exprima tous ces sentiments confus de la seule manière qu'il put : en enlaçant de mère de toutes ses forces alors qu'il marmonna un nom qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé prononcer de sa vie :

« Okaasan.. »

Cette fois, il laissa ses larmes couler sans même tenter de les retenir.

« J'arrive pas à le croire, ttebayo...

— Ttebayo ? répéta sa mère d'un ton amusé – probablement avec un sourire taquin que Naruto souhaitait presque voir, mais cela l'obligerait à se retirer de l'étreinte envers sa mère. Pas de doute, tu es bien mon fils, ttebane ! »

Naruto se mit à rire. C'était un rire étranglé, notamment à cause de ses larmes et des sanglots qui désiraient faire surface, mais c'était un rire plein d'honnêteté et de sincérité.

Finalement, il ne put résister et s'écarta pour voir le visage de sa mère. Il sentit son cœur se réchauffer encore plus – si cela était possible – en y voyant un grand sourire, exactement le même qu'il avait l'habitude d'offrir aux autres. C'était un grand sourire béat et maladroit mais que Naruto, lorsqu'il l'offrait, croyait sincèrement avoir le pouvoir de réconforter autrui. Le voir en face, lancé dans sa direction et pas simplement par le reflet de son miroir, lui faisait se rendre compte à quel point un tel sourire était important.

« J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter, Okaasan ! s'exclama joyeusement et impatiemment Naruto. Où est-ce que je peux commencer, ttebayo ? Ah, je sais ! On va commencer avec Iruka-sensei... Eh, attends une seconde... »

Naruto prit un air choqué alors qu'une information capitale lui vient à l'esprit et s'exclama soudainement :

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ, OKAASAN ? ET COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE QUE JE PUISSE TE VOIR, TTEBAYO ? »

Kushina cligna des yeux à ce brusque changement de comportement, son fils étant passé d'ému et heureux à surprit et complètement abasourdi.

Puis, pour rajouter à l'incompréhension de Naruto – qui craignant un instant d'avoir blessé sa mère en s'esclaffant ainsi – se mit à rire. Bien que Naruto appréciait cette douce mélodie et voudrait qu'elle dure à jamais, sa curiosité l'emporta :

« Okaasan ? appela Naruto. Ça... ça va ?

— Je vais bien, déclara Kushina en se calmant. C'est juste que... même si tu ressembles physiquement beaucoup à ton père, c'est sûr que ton caractère, c'est de moi que tu le tiens, ttebane ! »

Naruto fut content de voir que son comportement si excentrique – si critiqué par beaucoup, apprécié par d'autres – rendait sa mère heureuse.

« Concernant tes questions... poursuivit Kushina, c'est cet endroit qui me permet de communiquer avec toi en cet instant, Naruto.

— Cet endroit ? Tu veux dire l'Arbre Divin ? Enfin, c'est juste une réplique faite en pierre... ça a des pouvoirs spéciaux, ce truc ?

— Pas l'arbre, non, sourit Kushina. Mais les sceaux qu'il contient, oui.

— J'n'y comprends toujours rien...

— Disons que ce n'est pas très important, compatit Kushina face à la détresse de son fils qui tentait, vainement, de comprendre. Ce qui importe c'est que, si je suis ici, c'est grâce à un Fûinjutsu spécial du village de Tsuki.

— Comment tu sais que c'est le village de Tsuki ?

— Parce que le village de Tsuki et le village d'Uzushio ont toujours été proches. D'après toi, pourquoi Tsuki est puissant dans l'art des sceaux ?

— Euh... des clans maitrisaient l'art des sceaux ? »

Il sut que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse en voyant le regard confus de sa mère.

« Naruto... on ne t'a jamais parlé du Fûinjutsu d'Uzushio ?

— Je crois que oui, mais je n'écoutais pas vraiment, avoua le jeune Uzumaki d'un air gêné. Je sais juste que le village d'Uzushio était très fort dans l'art des sceaux et du coup très crains et que c'est pour ça qu'il fut détruit. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec le village de Tsuki. Ils étaient alliés, c'est ça ?

— Mmh... On peut dire ça comme ça, je suppose. Disons surtout que de nombreuses connaissances du Fûinjutsu d'Uzushio furent transmises à Tsuki au cas où une tragédie arriverait.

— ... Une tragédie ? comme la destruction du Pays des Tourbillons ? »

Sa mère hocha gravement la tête.

« Oui, une tragédie comme la destruction du Pays des Tourbillons, répéta Kushina, qui fut orchestrée par de nombreux pays jaloux des secrets précieusement gardés par le village d'Uzushio.

— Les clans d'Uzushio étaient vraiment si puissants que plusieurs pays s'allièrent pour détruire le Pays des Tourbillons ? J'ai toujours du mal à y croire...

— C'est étrange que tu n'en saches pas plus, Naruto, déclara Kushina en fronçant les sourcils.

— Hein ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu dis ça, Okaasan ?

— Parce que tu devrais directement être concerné par cette histoire. »

Cela ne fit qu'ajouter à la confusion que ressentait Naruto.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre, là... admit-il.

— Donc tu n'es vraiment pas en courant... marmonna Kushina.

— Au courant de quoi, ttebayo ? s'exclama Naruto, qui commençait à être inquiet – sans en savoir véritable la cause.

— Naruto... Quel est le nom que tu as gardé ?

— Mon nom ? s'étonna le blondinet.

— Oui. As-tu gardé le nom de clan de ton père ou le mien ?

— Euh... Étant donné qu'Otousan, son nom c'est Namikaze... c'est le tiens que j'ai gardé, Uzumaki.

— Je vois... et sais-tu d'où viennent les Uzumaki ?

— Euh... non ? répondit maladroitement Naruto. Je croyais que c'était un clan de Konoha... Mito Uzumaki, la femme du Shodai Hokage, elle ne venait pas d'ici ?

— Non, répondit Kushina en secouant la tête. Naruto... Les Uzumaki de Konoha, donc Mito Uzumaki et moi-même, nous venons d'Uzushio. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Le clan de sa mère venait d'Uzushio ? Il ne se rappelait pas qu'on le lui ait déjà dit... En fait, même si on lui avait déjà dit – ce dont il doutait fortement –, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Le clan Uzumaki venait vraiment du Pays des Tourbillons ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il jamais entendu parler ?

« Tu as l'air surpris, remarqua Kushina. Vraiment, tu ne le savais pas ? Tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué ?

— Comment j'aurais pu le savoir, ttebayo ?

— Eh ben ne serait-ce que les vestes des chûnins et des jônins, ttebane ! réprimanda Kushina en paraissant irritée par le manque de réflexion de son fils. Le symbole du clan est sur pratiquement tous les uniformes de Konoha ! Regarde sur tes vêtements, le symbole sur ton épaule gauche par exemple.

— Le tourbillon ? Mais c'est le symbole d'Uzushio ça, ttebayo !

— Justement, ttebane ! »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard perplexe à sa mère, qui le lui renvoya : apparemment ils n'étaient vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde...

Selon sa mère, le symbole rouge que les chûnins et jônins portaient sur leurs vêtements était celui de leur clan, mais Naruto était persuadé – et certain – que c'était celui d'Uzushio.

Quel rapport entre le clan Uzumaki et...

Naruto cligna des yeux. Une importante réalisation lui traversa l'esprit.

« Okaasan... est-ce que par hasard le symbole du clan Uzumaki et d'Uzushio c'est le même ?

— Ah, tu comprends enfin ! »

Naruto crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Apparemment sa réaction ne choqua pas sa mère, qui se contenta de sourire fièrement.

« Tu as l'air surpris, Naruto. »

Pour être surpris, oui il l'était !

Non seulement, il venait d'apprendre que son clan – enfin, du moins ce qu'il en restait – venait d'Uzushio mais, de plus, c'était le clan le plus important du village d'Uzushio. Oui parce que pour qu'un village porte le symbole d'un clan, cela devait vraiment le clan le plus important de ce village. Ou alors peut-être le clan fondateur ?

« Mais... comment... arg, j'y comprends plus rien ! s'exclama Naruto en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Comment c'est possible que le symbole du clan Uzumaki soit celui d'Uzushio ?

— Je vois que tu es complètement perdu... murmura Kushina en soupirant. Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de tout te raconter. Mais je pensais vraiment que tu savais déjà tout ça...

— De quoi parles-tu, Okaasan ?

— Naruto, que sais-tu d'Uzushio ?

— Ce que je t'ai dit : c'était un village réputé pour ses Fûinjutsu et il a été détruit pour ça.

— Bien. Sais-tu pourquoi Uzushio a été créé ?

— Non. Si je ne connais pas l'histoire du Pays du Feu, ce n'est évidemment pas celle d'un autre que je connaitrais.

— Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais commencer par là. As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une vieille légende concernant l'origine des Bijû ?

— Euh... je crois ? Tsukino-chan m'a parlé à l'instant d'un Bijû qui s'appelait euh... Jibû ?

— Tu veux dire Jûbi ?

— Hai, c'est ça ! C'est un Bijû qui était issu de l'union de Kaguya-hime et de Shinju pour combattre ses fils, dont je me rappelle plus les noms. Tu connais ce conte ? » s'étonna Naruto.

Sa mère confirma en hochant la tête et s'expliqua :

« Uzushio et Tsuki partagent le même conte concernant l'apparition du chakra en ce monde par la venue de Kaguya-hime. Que sais-tu d'après le combat qui opposa Jûbi à Hagoromo et Hamura ?

— Eh bien... Tsukino-chan m'a raconté qu'ils se sont brouillés concernant ce qu'il fallait faire du Bijû et que l'un est parti sur la lune tandis que l'autre, qui est devenu l'ermite Rikudô, est resté ici pour enseigner le ninshû. Euh... Tsukino-chan a terminé en parlant d'un clan créé par Kaguya-hime et qui réunissait des gens qui maitrisaient le ninshû, grâce à quoi ils devaient veiller sur les Bijû. Elle s'est arrêtée là en disant que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait m'en dire plus... est-ce que par hasard, c'est toi qui es censée m'en parler, Okaasan ?... Okaasan ? »

Sa mère ne lui répondit pas. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ce fut seulement lorsque Naruto agita sa main devant ses yeux qu'elle finit par réagir.

« Gomene, Naruto. J'étais ailleurs.

— Ce n'est rien, moi aussi ça m'arrive, sourit Naruto. Tu réfléchissais à quoi, Okaasan ?

— Oh, rien de bien important. Je crois que je viens juste de comprendre pourquoi je suis ici finalement, à parler avec toi. Naruto, cette fille de Tsuki...

— Tsukino-chan ?

— Oui, Tsukino-san. T'a-t-elle dit le nom de ce clan ?

— Nan. Elle m'a juste dit que c'était des gens aux cheveux rouges. Un peu comme les tiens, Okaasan. Tu as de très jolis cheveux. »

Naruto sourit en voyant sa mère rougir.

« Tu es le deuxième homme à me complimenter sur mes cheveux, admit Kushina.

— Ah bon ? Qui était le premier ?

— Ton père. Il me disait souvent qu'il aimait mes cheveux. Il me disait que cela lui rappelait les roses et... »

Comme si elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle racontait, Kushina se tut brusquement, rougissant furieusement au grand amusement de Naruto. Elle toussa maladroitement et reprit :

« Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... ces gens aux cheveux rouges viennent d'un clan qui, même au-delà des siècles, a conservé leurs cheveux rouges. C'est d'ailleurs devenu un signe distinct pour les reconnaitre puisque tous leurs membres – sauf une exception –, possèdent des cheveux rouges.

— Une exception ? répéta Naruto. Qui ça ?

— Toi.

— ... NANI ? »

Kushina sourit à l'étonnement qui se lit sur le visage de son fils. Même si Naruto portait pratiquement toujours cette expression étonnée ces dernières minutes, cela restait drôle à chacune de ses réactions exagérées.

« A-attends... Tu veux dire que ce clan... c'est le clan Uzumaki ?

— C'est cela, dit Kushina en souriant.

— Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ttebayo ! s'écria Naruto. M-mais... comment c'est possible ?

— Ça, c'est une longue histoire... »

Sans même faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, Naruto remarqua immédiatement le changement dans le comportement de sa mère. Elle ne souriait plus et, au contraire, paraissait même triste.

Il fut inquiet.

« Okaasan, ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Sa mère lui lança un léger sourire, trouvant la préoccupation de son fils adorable.

« Naruto... reprit-elle d'un ton sérieux. Je vais te raconter la légende de l'histoire de notre clan, celle qui nous fût toujours transmise et que j'ai appris comme tous les Uzumaki lors de mon enfance. »

Naruto hocha la tête, silencieux et très attentif aux prochaines paroles de sa mère.

« Notre clan, le clan Uzumaki créé par Kaguya-hime, a réuni des hommes et des femmes des quatre coins du monde qui avaient une maitrise presque parfaite du ninshû, et ce afin de communiquer facilement avec les Bijû, comme le souhaitait Kaguya-hime. Après des décennies, voir des siècles, leur chakra se modifia : à force d'être les réceptacles des Bijû, les Uzumaki se mirent à posséder des réserves de chakra incroyables. Mais au fil du temps, nombreux convoitèrent les Bijû et qu'importent les mesures de sécurités prisent par notre clan, cela n'arrêta pas ceux qui désiraient s'emparer de la puissance des Bijû. Que cela se fasse par l'élimination d'un réceptacle pour qu'un Bijû soit libérer, ou alors, plus souvent, par la manipulation.

— La manipulation ? » s'étonna Naruto, horrifié par une telle idée.

Kushina hocha sombrement la tête alors qu'elle continua, sa voix devenant grave et froide :

« Notre clan fut souvent demandé pour arrêter des conflits, parfois opposant deux pays ou plus. Il faisait alors appel aux Bijû et, s'il n'était pas pris dans un traquenard organisé par les pays qui se faisaient la guerre, l'un des pays réclamait un Bijû pour se défendre de l'autre. Lorsque notre clan acceptait, selon les circonstances, de laisser un de leur réceptacle dans le pays en question, il ne revoyait jamais leur membre, parce que le Bijû de celui-ci lui fut retiré et, s'il n'en mourrait pas sur le coup, il était tué.

Une autre ruse consistait à gagner la confiance de notre clan pour qu'un jinchûriki rejoigne un pays pour le protéger grâce à un Bijû et, par des belles paroles, l'embrigadait et le manipulait à sa guise. Cette technique fut très prisée parce qu'elle permettait un plein contrôle sur le Bijû, puisque seul le clan Uzumaki parvenait à réellement se lier avec un Bijû.

Ainsi, au fil des siècles, notre clan, malgré ses tentatives de reprendre les Bijû qui lui étaient dérobés, ne put tenir la promesse faite envers Kaguya-hime d'être les gardiens des Bijû. Notre clan avait failli à son devoir. Alors, acceptant la fatalité qu'il ne pourrait récupérer les Bijû, il fit en sorte de garder précieusement et secrètement tout l'art des sceaux que lui avait enseigné Kaguya-hime. Pour cela, nos ancêtres allèrent jusqu'à se rendre sur une île isolée, qui deviendra plus tard connu comme le Pays des Tourbillons avec, en son sein, le village d'Uzushio, le village du clan Uzumaki. La suite de l'histoire, tu la connais : Uzushio fut détruit et les derniers membres du clan Uzumaki parsemèrent le monde. »

Récemment, Naruto avait l'impression qu'il redécouvrait le monde. Tout ce dont on lui parlait, il l'ignorait avant de l'entendre lui être raconté. Comme le conte du retour de Kaguya-hime en ce monde, il venait de découvrir – et cela était bien plus important encore – les origines de son clan.

Certes, peut-être que cela n'était qu'une version falsifiée, trafiquée de la réalité puisque cela se basait sur un conte, mais Naruto s'en fichait. Cette histoire, l'histoire de son clan, de ses ancêtres, de sa famille, était unique en son genre. Ainsi que tragique. Parce que, comme si la fatalité s'était abattue sur le clan Uzumaki avant même sa création, le destin semblait vouloir le faire disparaitre.

Naruto ignorait comment il devait se sentir par rapport à ce récit. Attristé, parce que le clan Uzumaki, autrefois si important, fut détruit ? Énervé, parce qu'il avait été détruit par des pays qui jalousaient ses secrets concernant le Fûinjutsu ? Ou alors fier, parce qu'il était le descendant d'hommes et de femmes qui, pendant des générations, avaient lutté pour tenter de maintenant la paix par une promesse faite à une divinité ?

Il n'en savait rien. Autant il désirait prendre parti pour son clan, autant il avait aussi conscience que même s'il portait le nom des Uzumaki, à part par sa mère, il n'était nullement lié à l'histoire des Uzumaki. Alors comment devait-il réagir, face à une telle histoire qui était tout de même celle de ses ancêtres, auxquels pourtant il ne se sentait nullement proche ?

La seule chose dont il était certain en cet instant, c'était d'être confus.

Confus par rapport au fait qu'il était attristé de ces révélations, mais non pas parce qu'il était un Uzumaki, mais parce qu'il se trouvait horrifier de voir comment la jalousie, la peur et l'envie pouvaient être destructeurs.

Était-ce trahir les siens, que de les plaindre seulement par compassion, sans prendre en compte qu'il aurait pu connaitre toute une famille ? Il fut orphelin toute sa vie et, même s'il se sentait de joie en rencontrant enfin ses parents – heureux que ceux-ci l'aimaient et non le haïssaient –, cela ne le faisait pourtant pas se sentir plus proche d'avoir une famille.

Alors, c'est maladroitement et avec de nombreux hésitations qu'il s'exprima, à faible voix :

« O... Okaasan... Je... je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton clan et... et à ton village. Et je... je suis désolé que... que... arg, je vois pas comment dire ça, ttebayo ! »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré de ne pas trouver ses mots.

« Je suis désolé mais même en sachant ça, je... je peux rien y changer, ttebayo... admit honteusement Naruto. Je voudrais bien trouver les responsables de tout ça et les obliger à faire face à leurs crimes contre Uzushio mais... même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferai pas parce que ça n'amènerait rien de vouloir venger notre clan, qu'importe la manière. Je... je ne peux pas faire ça. Parce que je connais des gens qui ont déjà voulu venger les leurs et créer leur propre justice et... et ça ne s'est jamais bien fini. »

En prononçant ces mots, de nombreux visages lui apparaissaient, notamment ceux responsables des récents évènements de l'Akatsuki : le Pain Tendô – donc le dénommé Yahiko – et Nagato qui voulait changer le monde, mais à sa façon à cause de toute la souffrance qu'il avait vue et subie. Ou encore, même si cela était moins récent, Sasuke, qui cherchait par-dessus tout à se venger de son frère, quitte à s'allier avec des ordures comme Orochimaru.

Naruto ne voulait pas leur ressembler. Alors oui, peut-être qu'on pourrait le traiter de faible, à ne pas vouloir utiliser sa force au service de la vengeance ou de la création de sa propre justice, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après toutes les atrocités qu'il avait vues, tout ce dont la haine était responsable, il était d'autant plus convaincu que ce n'était pas la bonne voie pour parvenir à réaliser le rêve de son défunt maitre Jiraya, et la promesse qu'il avait faite à Nagato.

« Naruto... »

L'Uzumaki aux cheveux blonds ferma les yeux, appréhendant la réaction de sa mère. Allait-elle être déçue de son inactivité à les venger ou alors considérera-t-elle son fils comme un lâche incapable de faire justice lui-même ?

« Je suis heureuse de t'entendre dire ça. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait...

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir sa mère lui sourire, paraissant fière de ce qu'il avait dit.

« T-tu n'es pas fâchée, Okaasan ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

— Fâchée ? Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi le serais-je ? rétorqua Kushina, amusée Au contraire. Je suis heureuse que mon fils soit quelqu'un de bien tout comme son père et son parrain, ttebane ! »

Encore une fois, Naruto ne put maitriser ses émotions alors qu'il tenta, en vain, de retenir des sanglots qui s'échappèrent néanmoins du fond de sa gorge pendant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il essuya vivement ses larmes alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur le dos de sa tête et qu'il fit face à sa mère, leurs fronts se touchant presque alors qu'ils s'observèrent, droit dans les yeux.

« Je pense que c'est la bonne occasion pour te donner quelques conseils maternels, déclara Kushina d'une douce voix. Naruto, sois toujours fier de qui tu es et des valeurs que tu possèdes. Qu'importent les critiques faites concernant ça, ne doute jamais en ce que tu crois. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas plus grande fierté chez un shinobi que de ne pas éprouver de rancœur et de ne laisser libre cours à sa haine. Tu ne pourras jamais nous rendre plus fier, ton père et moi, qu'en restant toi-même, ttebane ! »

Le sourire béat étincellent que lui offrir sa mère fut contagieux et, en un instant réconforté, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à son tour. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand, soudainement, il remarqua un fait inquiétant.

« O-Okaasan ! Tu... tu disparais ! »

En effet, le corps de sa mère se faisait translucide alors que des particules dorées s'en échappaient. Mais, si Naruto paraissait effrayer de voir ça, sa mère n'eut pas la même réaction. Elle se contenta de regarder ses mains d'un air étonné avant de sourire en direction de son fils.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. »

Naruto n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Q-quoi ? Mais je viens à peine de te revoir ! s'écria l'Uzumaki aux cheveux blonds. Tu ne peux pas déjà t'en aller ! J'ai tellement à te raconter et... et à te demander...

— Ne t'en fais pas, Naruto, rassura sa mère. Quelque chose me dit que nous risquons de nous revoir. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi sa mère parlait. Mais alors qu'il allait le lui demander, il remarqua qu'elle le regardait d'une manière étrange qu'il ne pourrait définir, les larmes aux yeux.

« O-Okaasan, tu vas... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase – destinée à demander à sa mère si elle allait bien – qu'il sentit sa mère l'enlacer.

Puis, alors que ce geste le surpris, il entendit ces quelques mots, murmuré bassement mais venant du fond du cœur :

« Je t'aime, Naruto.

— Je... Je t'aime aussi, Okaasan. »

Et sur ces dernières tendres paroles, il sentit l'étreinte de sa mère se resserrer sur lui et ferma les yeux, profitant de ces derniers instants tandis que dans un souffle, la douce chaleur des bras de sa mère disparue, en même temps qu'elle.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, tout avait changé.

Il n'y avait plus de monde scintillant. Il était de retour à l'intérieur de cet Arbre Divin factice, assit en tailleur alors que, cette fois-ci, l'obscurité se faisait moins présente parce que de la lumière, qui provenait de derrière lui – probablement des portes sur le sceau à l'entrée qui furent ouvertes –, éclairait le sol et ses alentours.

Naruto ne bougea pas, l'esprit ailleurs alors qu'il tentait de se remémorer de chaque instant qu'il venait de vivre en compagnie de sa mère. Son toucher, sa voix, ses paroles, ses gestes, ses sourires...

Il se concentrait tellement dans sa tâche qu'il manqua presque d'entendre Tsukino qui lui parlait, dans son dos.

« Naruto-otōto ? Je suis désolée. Je ne pouvais maintenir les sceaux plus longtemps et... Naruto-otōto ? »

Elle s'inquiéta de l'absence de réponse de Naruto.

Celui-ci, toujours silencieux, se leva et se retourna, s'avançant vers Tsukino qui ne parvient pas à distinguer son visage à cause de la luminosité. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva devant elle, qu'elle parvient à voir qu'il lui souriait.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça, Tsukino-chan mais... Arigato ! déclara l'Uzumaki en lui offrant un grand sourire sincère. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu rencontrer Okaasan, ttebayo ! »

Et par sa rencontre avec sa mère, Naruto avait enfin toutes les réponses à ses questions.

Il se sentait heureux et, l'espace d'un instant, il oublia la douleur au creux de son être qui lui rappelait sans cesse la mort de ceux qu'il aimait.

Il avait vraiment bien fait de venir au village caché de Tsuki, fallait-il croire. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à remercie Shizune pour son aide à son retour à Konoha.

.

Alors qu'il contemplait les paysages du Pays du Feu qui s'offraient à ses yeux à son retour du village caché de Tsuki, Naruto sourit.

Il avait finalement sa solution : il savait comment amener la paix en ce monde.

Il allait retrouver et réunir les Bijû pour que ceux-ci ne soient plus des outils de guerre et faire réapparaitre le ninshû pour que le ninjustu y laisse sa place – même s'il ne savait pas encore exactement comment. Comme Kaguya-hime avant lui, il réunirait des shinobi et des kunoichi, qui seraient chargés de transmettre le ninshû et sa philosophie de paix à travers le monde.

Ainsi, tel serait le but du clan Uzumaki, qui renaitra de ses cendres comme symbole éternel de ceux qui furent les martyrs de la guerre et du désir de pouvoir. Le clan qui, sans continuer de faire vivre le cycle de la haine, entrainerait le monde vers le chemin de la rédemption, la voie de la paix, le rêve inavoué de Kaguya-hime, la mère de tous les êtres vivants munis de chakra.

Peut-être que cette solution ne perdurerait pas. Mais au moins, cela apporterait la première pierre à l'immense édifice fragile de la paix.

Ainsi, il parviendrait à réaliser le rêve de son défunt maitre, Jiraya. Ainsi, il rendrait honneur à Naruto, le héros dont son prénom était tiré.

Et lui, Naruto Uzumaki, fera tout pour que cette paix perdure.

Parce que c'était la voie qu'il avait choisi de suivre.

Parce que tel était son Nindô.

* * *

 **C'EST FINI ! Yeah ! Enfin ! C'était très agréable à écrire. Et j'espère que ce fut très agréable à lire pour vous. En tout cas moi, je me suis bien amusée à écrire tout ça. Et je me suis rendue compte que la première partie de ce troisième chapitre est niais. Non en fait, tout ce chapitre est niais, très niais. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être heureuse ou attristée, ça fait bizarre d'écrire quelque chose comme ça.**

 **Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit... J'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
